


Postlude

by Celandine



Series: Dakin/Irwin [23]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakin decides that perhaps he will ring Scripps after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postlude

"How did the interview go?" Dakin asks.

Irwin is sitting behind his computer monitor. He has never quite mastered the skill of touch-typing, although he is very rapid with two or sometimes four fingers.

"It was fine. Why did you take the photographs off the piano?"

Dakin shrugs. He walks around behind Irwin's wheelchair and starts to massage Irwin's neck, thumbs going almost instinctively to the tight knots of muscle. "I suppose I didn't want there to be any greater awkwardness. Odd enough to have an old student coming here to interview you after all these years; Scripps didn't need to know that we're together now."

Irwin reaches up and grips Dakin's wrist. "It felt like shame," he says quietly.

"No." Dakin had brought Irwin with him to the firm's party last Christmas holiday, and they entertained regularly; it wasn't as if Dakin was unwilling for other people to know about their relationship. He had even, albeit with some reluctance, told his parents. "Not shame at all. But as I've said, I'm not the person I was when he and I were best mates. For him to know that you and I are together -- that would be both too much and too little."

"As you wish." Irwin lets go and moves his hand back to hover over the keyboard, hesitating. "Though I got the impression that he might be rather interesting to talk to, these days; as a person I mean, not a reporter. If you wouldn't object, I thought I might ring him sometime."

"Go ahead then," says Dakin. He is leery of old friendships, these days. They demand. Being with Irwin has many rewards, and Dakin has no intention of ending it ever, but navigating their relationship is never easy. He's not sure he has the emotional energy, even if he had the wish, to re-establish his friendship with Scripps to the level that would probably be inevitable. But since Irwin wants it... "If he needs to come back, take more photographs or whatever, I suppose I can be here."

He leaves Irwin to his work, and goes to pour himself a glass of whisky. If he were to ring Scripps before Irwin does, he thinks, and tell him where his life is now, it would certainly be amusing. As he returns the silver-framed photographs of himself and Irwin to their accustomed position on the piano, he decides that perhaps he will do so, ask Scripps to go have a drink. He wonders idly for a moment if Scripps is single or involved with someone, if he's queer or straight; if he's realised that man is more worthy of his attention or if he's still obsessed with his god.

There is only one way to find out. He makes a note to himself to telephone on Monday, from work. His secretary can find the number; Irwin must have it, but Dakin won't ask him. He needs this meeting to be unknown until afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime, for her birthday.


End file.
